Desfalleciendo en tí
by WritingTheUnknown
Summary: Luego de unos años, Emil vuelve a su hogar para reencontrarse con su familia. Sin embargo, tantos años de ausencia hacen a ambos hermanos verse de una forma distinta. Emil debe encontrar una prometida antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, y Lukas luchará para sacarlo de esa situación.
1. Prólogo

El niño de seis años corrió en desesperación, tratando de confortar la repentina pérdida. Tibias lágrimas de dolor fluyeron fuera de sus orbes violáceas, y altos, entrecortados gemidos escaparon de su boca sin su consentimiento. Bajo el arco de la noche, sus pies descalzos daban vehementes pasos, mientras lo único que su infantil mente podía formular era…  
Que todo era su culpa.

"¡Padre! ¡Hermano!" El niño lloriqueó, ansiando algo de consolación

Su hermano de nueve años y su padre se dieron vuelta para contemplar el lóbrego estado de su pequeño familiar. Estaba sollozando, inquieto por algo desconocido, algo que solo él sabía.

"Emil. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ocurrió?" El padre corrió hacia su hijo, arrodillándose y colocando su mano sobre su níveo cabello

"M-Madre… Ella… Se fue"

* * *

Un apacible sonido a cascotes trotando contra el húmedo empedrado anunciaba la partida del carruaje funerario –elegante y sin embargo lúgubre.

El pequeño albino comenzó a temblar, su llanto implorando salir. Un rasposo sollozo fue emitido desde su boca mientras que su espina sentía cómo unas manos la frotaban y, de tanto en tanto, le daban unas palmaditas.

"Emil… No estés triste, no es tu culpa que mamá se haya ido" Le susurró Lukas, abrazándolo por detrás, reconfortándolo

El menor no hizo caso, simplemente dejó a su desconsuelo dar rienda suelta y llenar el ambiente de aquella habitación. Sus desgarradores gemidos destrozaban el ya roto corazón de su hermano, cuya única acción era la de sostenerlo y apretarlo cada vez que sollozaba.  
Pasaron unos minutos, y lo que antes parecía una tormenta de lágrimas, ahora se había reducido a una llovizna pintada de tristeza y dolor. Emil dejó de gemir, y más sollozos volvieron a irrumpir en la atmósfera, pequeñas lagrimitas se escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Shh…" Calmó el mayor, "Más allá del sol… Más allá del mar…" Comenzó a canturrearle, mientras que Emil daba sus últimos sollozos; giró su cabeza para mirarlo con llorosos, tristes ojos, "Yo tengo un hogar, un hogar especial, más allá del sol…"

Y con eso, el llanto cesó. Emil metió una mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó algo, algo para darle a su hermano: era una hebilla de oro en forma de cruz.

"Mamá me lo dio antes de morir" Dijo, extendiendo su brazo

"Gracias" Lukas respondió, sonriéndole


	2. Capítulo 1

El viento azotaba impetuosamente la costa.  
Niebla.  
Lo único que se hacía visible era niebla flotando sobre las olas.  
Emil cerró los ojos, dejando que las microscópicas perlas de rocío se estrellaran contra sus párpados; y las nubes grises formaron un remolino en el cielo, el cual coronaba la lúgubre madrugada húmeda y fría.  
Un sonoro y repentino portazo obstruyó sus cavilaciones en seguida.

"Señor Steilsson-Bondevik, arribaremos en los próximos quince minutos" Un tripulante advirtió

Emil apartó su vista del marino para girarla hacia la bahía: el puerto ya podía verse a través de la espesa neblina.  
Mientras tanto, el joven muchacho islandés se reformulaba una y otra vez las mismas preguntas y respuestas en su mente. Después de todo, no era algo anómalo el que, luego de seis años sin verlos, uno se preguntara cómo estarían sus familiares.

* * *

Hundió su labio superior en el vaso.  
Su compañero, por otro lado, permaneció estoico.

"Entonces… Tú crees que esto sea por Tino o por…"

"¡Lukas!"

Mathias, otro de sus amigos (o más bien dicho enemigo amistoso), irrumpió la conversación abriendo la puerta en un impetuoso flash de dinamismo y gritando el nombre de su amante secreto. Esto hizo a Lukas atorarse con la alcohólica bebida, mas propinarle una dramática bofetada en medio de su rostro de expresión ingenua y estúpida.

"No te atrevas a hacer eso nunca más, ¿Entendiste?" Lukas espetó mientras Berwald se encargaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ante todo esto, las ya típicas y similares caras del bar no parecieron asombrarse en lo absoluto; de hecho, pareció como si todo el mundo hubiese esperado algo así viniendo de él. Nada en aquel trío aparentaba siquiera una pizca de normalidad, pero Mathias era definitivamente la cereza del pastel.  
Tomó la silla que estaba al lado de Lukas y se sentó en ella con una mirada expectante puesta en su compañero.

"Entonces… ¿De qué estaban hablando?" Preguntó curioso

Sus miradas se ensombrecieron y cambiaron sus expresiones a unas cadavéricas. Berwald posó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa con un estruendoso golpe, y en un instante, ambos se dirigían a la puerta.

"¡Esperen!" Mathias gritó, siguiéndolos, "¡Tengo buenas nuevas!" Al oír esto, ambos muchachos se giraron a verlo.

Lukas enarcó una ceja.

"¿Qué es ahora?" Preguntó Berwald de mala gana

"A que no adivinan… Quién está de vuelta en Oslo…" Mathias continuó con aire de misterio

"Ya, desembucha idiota, no tenemos todo el día" Lukas espetó una vez más

"Emil, tu hermanito, ¡Vuelve de Islandia!" Exclamó con entusiasmo

Al escuchar esto, la mirada de Lukas se ensombreció, parpadeó unas veces y negó con la cabeza para luego abandonar el bar repentinamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

"Ay Emil, estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto. Y estás tan cambiado…" Exclamó la mucama, tomando dos de las maletas del equipaje del joven.

Ambos gatos saltaron del sillón de la inmensa y lujosa sala de estar para luego seguir a su dueño.  
Llegaron hasta una habitación revestida de tapiz oscuro, con arabescos cuyas puntas se difuminaban, formando así una escala de grises; y en el suelo una alfombra de piel color crema sobre la madera lustrada. Un sillón de pana púrpura adornado con un bordado yacía a unos metros del pie de la cama, justo delante de una pequeña mesa de vidrio y ébano para tomar infusiones. Su cama ocupaba un cuarto de la habitación victoriana con su enorme tamaño, techo y cortinas de terciopelo del mismo color que el sillón. Por último, un guardarropas de ébano se alzaba en un rincón del cuarto, simple y grácil.

"No recordaba esta habitación tan… opulenta" Dijo él, mirando arriba hacia la elegante araña de diamantes. Luego, giró su vista para contemplar los mediocres cuadros de paisajes monótonos y nada especiales.

"¿Pero qué dices? Me parece que tanto tiempo en una ex-colonia te ha vuelto demasiado humilde. Espérame aquí, te traeré algo de té"

Emil apartó su vista de la mucama y asintió con la cabeza. Esta abandonó la habitación mientras canturreaba una melodía suave y pegajosa.  
Emil caminó hasta la ventana de madera blanca; pudo ver una carroza renegrida arribando a la puerta de la mansión, seguido de eso, a su padre y a otro hombre bajarse de ella.  
Estaban conversando, parecían conocerse, y sin embargo mantenían un protocolo el cual los obligaba a distanciarse. Sonrieron, se estrecharon las manos, y entonces el desconocido volvió a entrar en el vehículo, dando por finalizado lo que parecía haber sido un encuentro entre ambos con algún tópico en particular. Emil frunció el entrecejo a lo que se preguntaba qué tipo de negocio estarían estableciendo.

"Todo listo, té de jazmín con galletas de frambuesa y vainilla para ti, querido" Anunció la mucama abriéndose paso con una bandeja de plata que contenía los alimentos, luego, la colocó sobre la pequeña mesa de ébano en frente del sillón.

"Muchas gracias, Olga. ¿Podrías retirarte? Me gustaría estar solo un momento" Pidió

La mucama caminó hasta la puerta, dio una reverencia y abandonó el lugar una vez más.  
Emil tomó asiento y delicadamente deslizó sus dedos por la taza de té, la tomó con ambas manos y luego sorbió emitiendo un refinado ruido. En el vasto silencio de su habitación, sintió como una fría sensación de soledad le corroía las entrañas, escurriéndose por su espina y apuñalándole el estómago para, finalmente, terminar en el típico efecto de mariposas en el órgano. Miró al reloj taciturno, decidió entonces que iría a tomar un paseo para templar el vacío. Necesitaba algo, alguien, desde que había regresado, nada más que desolación era lo que sentía…  
Se fue sin siquiera terminar su té, abrió la puerta ornamentada y se dispuso a salir al mercado, evadiendo a su padre; uno de sus gatos (el que tenía una mancha marrón en el ojo izquierdo) lo siguió.

* * *

"¡Espera! ¡Lukas! ¿¡A dónde vas!?" Gritó Mathias, pero Lukas simplemente lo ignoró

"Lukas, dijiste que me ayudarías con lo de Tino" Le recordó Berwald

Lukas apretó los puños y bajó la vista

"Bien, vayamos al mercado" Dijo, con algo de peso en su voz, "A esta hora debería estar en el puesto"

Avanzó entonces las dos calles restantes con fastidio y cólera indistinguible, mientras sus amigos lo seguían por detrás. Llegaron a una zona de aspecto agradable a la vista: puestos de comida adornados con flores pequeñas se alzaban delante de edificios de colores chillones, puestos de artesanías presumiendo sus brillantes y extravagantes ornamentos, de flores que daban a la atmósfera un ligero perfume a rosas, lavanda y magnolias. El empedrado del suelo de la calle aún seguía húmedo tras la llovizna de aquella mañana.  
Caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a un puesto de flores hecho con madera de cedro y el cual tenía grabado _"Gardens In Bloom"_ como nombre en su tablón. Nadie estaba allí salvo Hanatamago, la cachorrita de Tino, quien se puso a ladrar y a dar vueltas de regocijo al ver a aquel trio parado allí.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, chicos?" Se ofreció Tino, su voz venía de atrás de ellos, y él estaba observando a Berwald con una sonrisa y mirada expectantes. Llevaba un bouquet de claveles blancos en sus manos

"Yo… este…" Berwald tartamudeó, preso del pánico

"Oh, no es nada, Berwald sólo quería decirte lo mucho que le gust… ¡ahhs!"

"Calla" Lukas interrumpió a Mathias retorciéndole la mano

Inoportunamente, los ladridos de Hanatamago detuvieron la conversación: parecía molesta, y señalaba a un gato que se hacía visible a lo lejos…

* * *

Emil caminaba cabizbajo por las calles del mercado, cuando de pronto vio algo aproximándose: era un punto blanco, y se hacía más y más grande a medida que avanzaba; un ladrido se hizo audible para que después se diera cuenta de que se trataba de un perro.  
Su gato gruñó mientras que su pelo se erizaba, luego, se subió a un puesto de pescado y echó a correr, tratando de escapar del perro.

"¡No! Sigurd! ¡Espera!" Exclamó Emil, siguiéndolo

* * *

"¡Hanatamago" ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Regresa!" Ordenó Tino, pero no hubo caso

Los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a correr tras la cachorra.  
Hanatamago chocaba contra los puestos, tratando de derribar al felino, consiguiendo en consecuencia sólo tirarlos abajo y enfadar a los respectivos dueños.

"¡Te tengo!" Emil sorpresivamente interceptó a Sigurd, lo tomó en sus brazos y forcejeó para que no se escapara. De pronto, vio venir al perro, quien no tardó en ladrarle para luego proseguir mordiéndole el tobillo con sus dientecillos, "¿Pero qué?"

"Oh, cómo lo siento, de veras, te juro que no suele ser así" Tino se aproximó a él y separó a Hanatamago de su pierna, "Eres una niña muy mala" Le reprendió señalándola con el dedo índice

"Pues, conmigo no hubo ningún problema, pero creo que…" Lo que estaba viendo le robó el aliento repentinamente

"¿Emil?" Musitó Lukas, sumido en sus ojos violáceos

"¿L-Lukas?" Tartamudeó Emil, contemplando su querúbica expresión estoica

"¿Emil, eres tú?" Repitió Lukas, esta vez, frunciendo el entrecejo

Emil sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó

"¿Sólo eso vas a decir, Emil eres tú?"

"Yo…"

"¡Hey! ¡Ustedes cinco! ¿¡Van a quedarse allí parados o van a ayudar con los destrozos!?" El dueño de un puesto se quejó

"¡Seh! ¡Miren lo que han hecho!" La voz de una anciana se hizo audible a lo lejos

"¡Tranquilos, gente, tranquilos! ¡Mi padre es dueño del Steiner Ferry, él pagará por los daños!" Anunció Mathias, luego, se giró para ver a sus amigos, "Tomemos un par de tragos más para celebrar la llegada de tu hermanito" Sugirió mirándolo a Lukas, "Yo invito" Sonrió

* * *

**Whoa, ¡dos seguidos! ¡Yaaay! ¡Soy libre~...! Sólo por hoy ;; Anyway, espero que hayan disfrutado, no habrá más por un largo tiempo -w- (el capítulo uno se veía más largo en mi cuaderno *lloriquea*)  
¡Los quiero~! Piper fuera~**


End file.
